


Forbidden Knowledge

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: When the radio mysteriously offers hidden knowledge, one lone struggling scientist will do anything to get some insight.
Kudos: 5





	Forbidden Knowledge

In a large cabin in the middle of nowhere, Wilson P. Higgsbury worked on his latest experiment. After combining his two solutions, only to have the result blow up in his face, resulting in yet another failure, Wilson sighed to himself as his hair straightened back out. Or maybe reformed is a better word. With another sigh he slumped into a chair in his study, the radio playing quietly on a table nearby. Wilson had known himself to be a man of science, that much was true, but none of his theories seemed to go anywhere. It was incredibly frustrating. Suddenly, static cut out the sound and a shifty voice started to call out from within. 

“..say Pal, looks like you’re having some trouble!” 

Wilson looked up in confusion, turning his head to look at the radio. With an eyebrow raised, he waited to see if the phenomenon would happen again. 

“I have secret knowledge I can share with you.” 

Wilson hopped off of his seat, quickly grabbing the radio and giving it an intense look. Secret knowledge? About what? Would it help his experiments? 

Before he could get an answer the radio called out again, “If you think you are ready for it.” 

Wilson nodded enthusiastically, “Okay then!” the voice called and before Wilson could see the dark shadow caused by the flash his head started to throb. Numbers and equations that he had never seen before flashed through his mind and he knew the answer to every single one. A language he didn’t think existed passed by and he became well versed. Images and pictures flashed through his head of portals and other worlds and what could possibly be out there. When it had finished, and the pain had subsided, Wilson smiled. 

Over the next week Wilson barely left his house, staying home to work on building and testing his new knowledge with experiments. Whether it was his new knowledge or his own original stroke of genius Wilson didn’t know. However, after the week was done he’d made more progress on any of his former experiments and had even built a massive machine. He wasn’t even sure what exactly it did but he was incredibly proud of himself.

“Excellent! Now throw the switch!”

Wilson reached up with a smile on his face but hesitated, pulling his hand back. He wasn’t sure why. He had built this, hadn’t he? He had almost had the idea in a dream and the image he’d seen was what he had built. But he wasn’t even sure what it was capable of, what it could do. Wasn’t that odd? What if-

“DO IT!” 

Wilson jumped in shock at the sound of the radio shouting at him angrily. Although incredibly rude and hasty, the voice had a point. Why should he be doubting himself? He made this after all! Everything would be fine! With that, he threw the switch. Thunder crashed as the machine roared to life. Laughter sounded from somewhere in the room, Wilson thought it was the radio, but the sound wasn’t coming from the radio, it was coming from the walls, from outside, from the mere air around him. 

The machine practically smiled as it came to life and Wilson stepped back, whether it was in fear or awe, the scientist didn’t know. Shadow crept up the ground from the machine and formed around him, causing him to turn in shock. Before he had even had a chance to run, they grabbed a hold of him and pulled him down. Wilson struggled against the hardwood floor of his cabin, clinging to the edge of the boards and praying that he was strong enough to pull himself back up and away from the hell the shadows were dragging him into. But it was hopeless. His hands slipped and before he could process it he was dragged down into complete darkness, leaving his own world, and his cabin behind for a world that he would never escape from, a world where everything was out to kill him. A world where he would starve.


End file.
